Plastic bags are commonly used to package various types of consumer goods, such as food and related products, for ease in transporting the goods. Consumers then often save their plastic bags for reuse as trash bags, for example. However, storage of used plastic bags is often cumbersome. Also, it is difficult to maintain plastic bags in a compact form due to its resilient nature. As such, used plastic bags require more storage space than paper bags.
Containers have been developed to facilitate storage of used plastic bags. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,200 to Hunt discloses a container for used plastic bags. The container is not aesthetically appealing and occupies a relatively larger footprint for a given container volume due to its cuboid configuration. The larger footprint competes for scarce storage space in a storage cabinet, for example. The container includes a small opening at the top of the container for access and dispensing of the bags. As such, before a bag can be placed into the container for storage, the user must manipulate the bag into a compact form to fit through the small opening. This can be cumbersome and difficult for some users. When the container is relatively empty, as bags are inserted into the container, they tend to expand to fill the container, and subsequently inserted bags tend to entangle with each other. As a result, when a user pulls to remove a bag from the container, more than one bag may be dispensed.
It is therefore desirable to have a container that is of a compact space-saving profile, that is aesthetically appealing, as well as efficient with respect to storage space.